Koi no Neiro Line
is an original solo song performed by Nikaido Chizuru. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Yasashiku sareru koto ni watashi madamada narete inai kara Toome ni sugata miraretara ii Takusan no tomodachi no hitori sou omowareteru hazu nano Fuan ni yureteru kaerimichi Okubyou na koi to bukiyou na kokoro kasanariatta Mawaru mawaru koi moyou Meguri meguru setsuna Kao sae mada mirenai hanasenai... demo kawaritai Yureru yureru koi no oto Tsumori tsumoru neiro Isshun datte wasurenai kesenai kono mune ni ite Jishin moteru hi made Anata kara hanashite kureta hi ureshi sugite maiagatta Mujaki na egao zurui shigusa Kanchigai datte wakatteru no hoka no ko ni mo onaji dakara Demo sukoshi dake kitai shichau Setsunaku naru hodo nakitaku naru hodo koishite iru no Mawaru mawaru koi moyou Meguri meguru setsuna Egao nante miserenai tsukurenai… demo mite hoshii Yureru yureru koi no oto Tsumori tsumoru neiro Nando datte tsutaetai shiritai anata no kimochi Tomodachi ja iya da yo Guuzen futarikiri nidotonai hazu Zettai koukai wa shitakunai hazu Nano ni damatta mama kobaresou na omoi mune ni shimatta Ah Gomen nette kotoba kikitakunakute Kyou mo mukuchi na kataomoi ne Oikaketeru no wa senaka bakari de Sukoshi dakede ii furimuite Mawaru mawaru koi moyou Meguri meguru setsuna Kao sae mada mirenai hanasenai... demo kawaritai Yureru yureru koi no oto Tsumori tsumoru neiro Isshun datte wasurenai kesenai kono mune ni ite Jishin moteru hi made Koi no neiro... Koi no neiro... |-| Kanji= 優しくされることにわたし　まだまだ慣れていないから 遠目に姿見られたらいい たくさんの友達の一人　そう思われてるはずなの 不安に揺れてる　帰り道 臆病な恋と　不器用なココロ　重なり合った まわるまわる恋模様 めぐりめぐる刹那 顔さえまだ見れない　話せない…　でも変わりたい 揺れる揺れる恋の音 積もり積もる音色 一瞬だって忘れない消せない　この胸にいて 自信持てる日まで あなたから話してくれた日　嬉しすぎて舞い上がった 無邪気な笑顔　ズルい仕草 勘違いだって分かってるの　他の子にも同じだから でも少しだけ期待しちゃう 切なくなるほど　泣きたくなるほど　恋しているの まわるまわる恋模様 めぐりめぐる刹那 笑顔なんて見せれない　作れない…　でも見て欲しい 揺れる揺れる恋の音 積もり積もる音色 何度だって伝えたい　知りたい　あなたの気持ち 友達じゃ嫌だよ 偶然　二人きり　二度とないはず 絶対後悔はしたくないはず なのに黙ったまま　こばれそうな想い　胸にしまった Ah ごめんねって言葉　聞きたくなくて 今日も無口な片想いね 追いかけてるのは　背中ばかりで 少しだけでいい　振り向いて まわるまわる恋模様 めぐりめぐる刹那 顔さえまだ見れない　話せない…　でも変わりたい 揺れる揺れる恋の音 積もり積もる音色 一瞬だって忘れない消せない　この胸にいて 自信持てる日まで 恋の音色… 恋の音色… |-| English= I'm not used to being treated so kindly yet, so I'm fine with watching you from afar You probably just consider me one of your many friends My chest wavers with uneasiness on the way home This timid love and my clumsy heart overlap The spinning, spinning motif of this love is a twisting, twisting pain I still can't show you my face, or talk... But I want to change The wavering, wavering sound of this love is a growing, growing tone I can't forget it, can't erase it for even a second So I'll keep it in my chest until I'm confident enough When you talk to me, I'm so happy, I'm ecstatic Your innocent smile is unfair I know I'm misunderstanding it, that you're the same way to other girls But it gets my hopes up just a bit So much it's painful, so much I could cry, I love you The spinning, spinning motif of this love is a twisting, twisting pain I still can't show you a smile, I can't force one... But I want to The wavering, wavering sound of this love is a growing, growing tone I want to learn, I want to know your feelings I don't want to be just friends I know I'll never find someone else like you And I know I never want regrets But I remain quiet with these overflowing feelings, ah... I don't want to hear apologies Today, again, I'm silent with my unrequited love I've only been chasing your back So just a bit, please turn around The spinning, spinning motif of this love is a twisting, twisting pain I still can't show you my face, or talk... But I want to change The wavering, wavering sound of this love is a growing, growing tone I can't forget it, can't erase it for even a second So I'll keep it in my chest until I'm confident enough Tone of love... Tone of love... CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 09 (sung by: Nikaido Chizuru) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Nikaido Chizuru